Sing for me
by CypherKitty
Summary: Songs for the characters, A theme song and a song changed
1. Yuri' song

This is what I think Yuri's inspirational song should be. I also have a song that I changed to suit his mood, though I'm not too good at it, sorry.  
  
Crawling- Linkin Park  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming / confusing  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling / I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
[Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced  
  
that it's too much pressure to take]  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
Distracting / reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
Honestly Ok (Yuri's Version)- Dido  
  
I just want to feel safe in my own head  
  
I just want to be me again  
  
I just want to feel real in my own world  
  
but I'm so messed up I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
  
On a different day if I was me in my own mind then I wouldn't feel so lost and so confused  
  
But this is today and I'm fucked in my own head  
  
And I'm so messed up I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
  
(now your safe, oh oh)  
  
(how I feel, oh oh)  
  
And I'm so messed up I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
  
(now your safe, oh oh)  
  
And I'm so messed up I don't even want to be with myself anymore  
  
(how I feel, oh oh)  
  
I just want to feel sane in my own head  
  
I just want to be me again 


	2. Margarete's song

I've done the same for Maggie too, If you have any requests for peeps or songs that go then pls tell me, I tell ya im no good at this.  
  
Burning down the house- Tom Jones and the Cardigans  
  
Watch out you might get what you're after  
  
hi I am strange but not a stranger  
  
I'm an ordinary girl  
  
Burning down the house  
  
Hold tight wait till the party's over  
  
Hold tight We're in for nasty weather  
  
There has got to be a way  
  
Burning down the house  
  
Here's your ticket pack your bag: time for jumpin' overboard  
  
The transportation is here  
  
Close enough but not too far, Maybe you know where you are  
  
Fightin' fire with fire  
  
All wet hey you might need a raincoat  
  
Shakedown dreams walking in broad daylight  
  
Three hun-dred six-ty five de-grees  
  
Burning down the house  
  
It was once upon a place sometimes I listen to myself  
  
Gonna come in first place  
  
People on their way to work baby what did you expect  
  
Gonna burst into flame  
  
My house S'out of the ordinary  
  
That's might Don't want to hurt nobody  
  
Some things sure can sweep me off my feet  
  
Burning down the house  
  
No visible means of support and you have not seen nuthin' yet  
  
Everything's stuck together  
  
I don't know what you expect starring into the TV set  
  
Fighting fire with fire  
  
No Angel (Margarete's Version) Dido  
  
If you gave me just a bomb for every time I have killed  
  
Well I'd be dead beyond my grave, I'm sorry for my hectic life  
  
I know I'm not perfect but I can smile  
  
and I hope that you see this heart behind my fired gun  
  
If you tell me that I can't, I will, I will, I'll try all night  
  
and if I say I'll show mercy, I'll probably kill you anyway  
  
I know I can be a bitch but I'm alive  
  
and I hope that you can trust this heart behind my fired gun  
  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try  
  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life  
  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry  
  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly  
  
I know I'm not around each night  
  
and I know I always think I'm right  
  
I can believe that you might look around  
  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try  
  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life  
  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry  
  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly 


End file.
